The phenomenon of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and the resulting general framework defining to what extent electronic devices and applications must be able to work together without disturbing each other (electromagnetic compatibility, abbreviated EMC) first became a concern during the second World War. One of the top EMI nuisances at that time was the electric motor noise, conducted through power supply lines into sensitive electronic equipment. Since then, the major increase of electronic appliances, the use of higher frequencies and the omnipresence of (fast) switching digital computing devices have made EMC a global concern, that has gained much importance over the years. With appliances working at speeds of a few hundred megahertz, to some gigahertz, even the tiniest track of the most carefully designed printed circuit board (PCB) behaves like a microwave transmission line. In the same way that increasing working frequencies extrapolated the EMI problem from long power lines to much smaller PCB tracks, history is repeating itself by moving this issue towards the field of micro electronic circuits. Due to their small size, microelectronic circuits are in practice not easily disturbed by radiated disturbances, they are however much more prone to noise conducting interferences, that are present on PCB tracks. Current mirrors and current regulators are two commonly used elements in analog circuitry which can be susceptible to conducted EMI.